Forever and For All Time
by Love is simply Eternal
Summary: This is probably the darkest story I have written thus far pleas let me know what you think. Third story I have written. HHr


**This is my third fanfic it is another Harry/Hermione pairing as that is my favourite pairing. Also it will not be exactly follow the books. I will repeat that I don't own any of the characters and I hope that the story is enjoyable to all of you who read it. I welcome any comments you have so please feel free to review.**

* * *

I look around me and see all the bodies of the people who came to fight for what they believed in whether that be to fight for the light or the dark. I feel my energy fading and I know that I don't have much longer, my arm hangs limp beside and there is a shard of glass deeply imbedded in my side and the blood is seeping from the wound. My left ankle is sprained and there is little left of my calf thanks to a severing charm sent my way from the wand of Lucius Malfoy but he was now one of the bodies that littered the ground. Both sides have suffered losses but there are three, left standing with me: Hermione, Ginny and surprisingly Draco. Voldemort has three others with him as well Bellatrix, Snape and Wormtail. We all are weakening but neither side will give up.

"This will be your end Potter there is no way your rag tag group can bet me, you were out numbered from the start and now you will watch the last people who stand against me fall with you." Voldemort said

Harry looked to his friends yes he considered Draco a friend, he had ever since sixth year when he came up to him to ask his forgiveness and ask for help. Draco had been place on Voldemorts main hit list when he found out that the young Malfoy would not join his ranks. The three people were all that remained of the friends that had come with him to try and save the little town of _Hogsmeade_from the Deatheaters attack, the building were not saved but all but 3 people were able to escape the battle. Voldemort had brought his full force, over 500 deatheaters, with him hoping to fight on Hogwarts grounds but he was surprised at the strength of Potters ragtag group, just over 50, yes all but the four standing before him had fallen but they had cut his force down, for each one of their deaths 10 of his deatheaters fell.

Harry turned at this point to speak to his friends and said, "I am proud to be here standing by your side, I never would have thought that the four of us would be here standing at the end of this battle, the final battle of this war. We are what remains of our friends, most of our loved ones have fallen," Harry looked to Ginny and saw her looking at her brothers bodies, "but we have to win this in there memories. Ginny they would want you to survive and be happy, they would want that for all of us. Now if this should be our final moments let it be with our victory."

Harry then turned to Voldemort and taunted the man, "My ragtag group as you called them destroyed your army and yet you have yet to defeat me. I think you are scared now knowing that you have a chance at loosing, actually let me rephrase that, you will loose. Let this be the end of this good bye Tom."

Voldemort then sent curses flying at Harry and his friends, the remaining deatheaters then broke away and started fighting one on one with Hermione, Draco and Ginny. The battle raged on. One by one Harry's friends defeated there opponents Hermione watched as she sent a reducto curse towards Wormtail and it severed him in two. Then Ginny was hit with the crucitaus curse from Snape but she fought it off and while he was stunned she sent Expelliarmus, Snape went flying back wards and as he fell you heard a sickening crack as his head collided with what remained of the Three Broomsticks. The last battle between one of the minor parties was Draco and his aunt Bellatrix. They were fighting tooth and nail neither really showing an edge, the battle between them raged on until finally Draco's blasting curse hit Bellatrix and she was sent flying and then she landed on the broken frame of the post office's door.

It had finally come down to the battle between Harry and Voldemort neither knowing that the others had finished their battles. The fight kept going even though both were bleeding uncontrollably, the battle soon became a hand to hand fight. Hermione then saw the glinting of a dagger and saw it plunge into Harry's chest she screamed out, but knew it was two late as Harry fell to his knees he saw Voldemort make his final mistake, he thought Harry was finished and turned his back on him and with all the strength he had left in his legs Harry stood up after removing the dagger from his chest and plunged it into Voldemort's neck, then as he watched him fall he whispered into the mans ear, "You may have killed me but in what you thought was your moment of triumph you failed to see that I was still breathing." After that was said Voldemort was not more.

Harry took two steps before falling to his knees, but before he was able to hit the ground he was caught by Hermione, who gently settled to the ground with Harry in her lap, and Draco beside her. Ginny had left to get help and was running up to them with Madme Pomfrey and Professor McGonagal on her heels.

"Harry don't leave us, please don't go. We need you. I need you. I love you." Hermione began, "I can't raise our twins with out you."

Harry coughed then there was blood sliding down his chin with the last of his strength he said to all present, "I know I will not make it but you all will, you need to tell what happened here today, you need to remember all who fell. Please do not cry for me, I will watch over all of you. Draco, look after Ginny and Hermione for me, and please tell Ginny how you feel life is to short to not be with the person you are ment to be with." Then turning to look into Hermione he said, "I am sorry we were not able to grow old together and watch our children grow up, but tell them I loved them and I will watch over them. I love you Hermione, forever and for all time." With that Harry Potter closed his eyes to the world forever.

* * *

It was eleven years later to the day and Hermione along with Draco and Ginny brought their children to the memorial site for all those who fell that day. Each of them remembering how these men and women gave their lives to have peace restored to the wizarding world. The grave though that they visited last though was in the center, it was the marker of one of the greatest wizards in history. It read: _Harry James Potter Born July 31, 1980 – Died June 31, 2001Beloved Friend, Father, Husband and Hero. _

As Hermione looked upon his grave stone she looked up to the sky and said, "You would be proud of your children Harry, they are so much like you I wouldn't be surprised if they joined the quidditch team this year. I love you."

There was a rush of wind and Hermione then heard someone whisper in her ear, "They are like you as well and I will always love you forever and for all time."

* * *

**Well that is my story. I know there was a sad ending but I am trying to improve my writing so I wanted to try a different way to write this pairing. Hope you enjoyed it and please feel free to leave a comment.**

**Kate**


End file.
